Finding Out
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Requested by WingedCarpet: Oneshot about Percy's teacher finding out about Gabe abusing him.


The students filled into the classroom with enthusiasm radiating from the top of their tiny little heads to their eager feet. All except Percy Jackson, he walked as if the sky were on his shoulders and was dragging him down. The raven hair that cascaded infront of his face was unkempt and his emerald eyes appeared dull. His face was flustered and his strut lagged. He was limping. His dingy white shirt continued to fall from his shoulders and his shoes were muddy and filthy. The teachers stared with annoyance and whispered, "There the little devil is. He got glue in Susy's hair last week."

Another teacher pipped in, "He failed all my spelling tests and yet none of his parents seem to care enough to go to parent-teacher conferences."

With a sip of coffee and a nosey tone someone probed, "I heard his mother works until midnight every day. Despite this, Percy looks like he came from a homeless shelter. Have you heard anything about the father?"

Percy turned his head to stare at the teachers. His fists clenched at the mention of his step-father's name."

"I heard he was a drunk bastard."

"I heard he yells a lot."

The bell rung and the gossiping teacher dispersed smoothly. All except for the creative writing teacher. She began to twirl around the classroom, encouraging the students to jump up and share their creative ideas. One student climbed on top of his chair and screamed, "Bubbles!" Another giggled, "Ponies!" Everyone threw their hopes and dreams into the air except for the withdrawn Percy. The teacher prompted, "And you Percy?"

All at once the student's heads snapped towards him. Percy pulled at his tattered sleeves and stared down at his shredded shoes. He mumbled uncertainly,

"I…I want for everyone to be safe and for no one to hurt. I want all the bullies to…to die."

"You damn brat, all you do is mess everything up"

Percy cowered in the corner as the beast yelled at him for dropping his beer.  
He continued, "B-because all bullies do is h-hurt me. And no one should hurt in this world. Not even me."

More confidence pooled in his heart and he muttered to himself, "I'm a good boy."

His head whipped up as he realized what he had said aloud. His mossy green eyes then clouded with fear and anxiousness. Just as the teacher opened her mouth to reply the bell rang and the students began to scream of joy at the beginning of recess. Percy however ran for a different reason. He ran because he feared that he spoke too much. He sprinted further into the school, glancing back at the school door with anxiety. As he ran through the halls, memories roared through his mind.

"If you tell anyone not only will I kill you but I will kill everyone close to you."

He sprinted harder, tears flowing from his eyes like river of emotions that threatened to drown him. He ran into a thick wall and screeched as pain exploded all over his body. The school nurse gazed down at him with concern. Percy's oversized shirt began to sprout red spots and shifted down his shoulders to expose numerous bruises. Percy began to crawl away on the back of his hands, to weak to pull himself up. The young elementary student then allowed his bangs to shield his dulled emerald eyes as the teacher then dragged him to his office. The nurse gently sat him down in a chair and got his first aid box. As the shirt was peeled of slowly, more purple and black bruises revealed themselves.

Percy gripped the chair and wailed, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP."

His pleas however were lost due to the horror that the teacher was seeing. An imaginary Gabe hissed violent promises in Percy's ear. Blue tears mingled with the scarlet blood that dripped from his scratches and wounds. The nurse asked, "What is your name?"

His voice shuddered, "P-percy Jackson…"

"Who did this to you?"

Percy gripped the arms of the chair firmer and shook his head, "No one. I fell"

"Percy please…I can help you."

At this phrase Percy's composure snapped. Black seared the edges of his eyesight as he began to shudder violently, "No one can help me. He'll kill you and I. We'll be dead. Dead…" The reality of this aspect began to sink into Percy's mind, "WE'LL BE DEAD." He pounded on the nurse who enveloped him into a hug. "YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING. GO AWAY. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE FOR ME."

The nurse gazed down at him with sympathy, "Percy please, we could have him behind bars. Just tell me and the police will take care of the rest."

Percy cradled his head in his head and began to wish. Wish for this man to disappear. Wish for Gabe to disappear. Perhaps even wish for himself to disappear. He felt so scared and so alone even with the company of someone who wanted to help him. He slid from the chair and staggered to the door, "Please leave me alone sir."

Posideon sat on his mighty throne, staring down onto his weeping son in agony. No doubt the Fates would wipe the memory of


End file.
